SpockxReader Ten Moments
by Lunaveon
Summary: Ten sweet little moments with everyone's favorite Vulcan.


1.

Prompt : Valentine's Day

The Vulcan regarded the female who sat smiling widely across from him, one eyebrow raised in his version of confusion.

"I am aware of the Terran tradition of celebrating Valentine's Day."

His response made your smile drop ever so slightly, and you leaned closer to him across the table while your previous chess game sat forgotten.

"And you know its tomorrow, right?" You asked, leaning ever closer. Spock watched his _T'hy'la's_ increasing closeness silently. Her close proximity distracted him for moment, but he replied with;

"I am aware."

"Would you spend it with me, then?"

"I do not see the-"

"Spock."

Your response quickly cut him off, one eyebrow raised to mirror his own. Spock would have sighed if it was in his nature, but instead he reached up to move one of his chess pieces. You quickly moved one of your own, staring intently at him instead of the game board.

"This Earthen holiday you speak of is antiquated and illogical, but I see the merit in it if I spend it with you." He said, before raising two of his fingers, to which you raised two of your own and pressed them against his at an angle. After a few moments he retracted his hand, the tips of his ears tinged slightly green. Apparently he still wasn't used to public affection.

"_?"

"Yes Spock?" You asked, smiling happily at the Vulcan who had by now stopped blushing.

"Checkmate."

2.

Prompt : Ugly

_ walked silently down the Enterprise's vast hallways, her attention focused on the ground in front of her. Her gait was slightly depressed looking, and the Vulcan who walked alongside her found his eyes drawn to her in what he quickly pinned down as concern.

Her demeanor remained the same much throughout the day, and she didn't notice him attempting to speak to her countless times. Spock wouldn't deny being concerned to himself (to anyone else though he would), and the next time he was alone with her he vowed to ask –or find out- what was wrong.

His chance came when _ stood on the Turbolift with him, her (e/c) distracted and distant. Spock analyzed watched her, before moving to stop the Turbolift. _ moved to do the same, effectively beating him to it.

"Spock. Do you think I'm ugly? Other officers were saying….that you never complimented me because I…I wasn't attractive…"

Her question effectively shocked him despite how illogical it was (though humans were rarely, if ever, logical), and he didn't reply for a moment. _ stared up at him looking absolutely broken, and Spock felt a strange feeling surge in his chest at the sight.

"_K'diwa_." He stepped forward, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. _ seemingly melted into his embrace, hugging him back tightly. A gesture such as this was out of character for Spock, even when it wasn't in public, and she could see his ear tips tinge green. Spock hoped this helped in some way, though there was no logic to the method. "Although I am proficient in sixty-seven percent of Federation languages, I find I am unable to successfully articulate how aesthetically pleasing you are _."

A soft smile graced her features, and she pulled back in his arms. "Really?"

"Vulcans do not lie." He replied, letting go of her. "I trust you are feeling better?" His voice held no emotion, though if one looked closely at his eyes they'd see the concern and love he held for the woman in front of him. She smiled and nodded up at him.

"Yes…Thank you."

3.

Prompt: Hug

_[(Ugh this one is short and bad and even worse than the others and uuuugh-)]_

"Spock!"

The call was coupled with a sort of tackle hug that very nearly knocked the Vulcan in question over. After steadying himself he looked down at the culprit, who in turn was gazing up at him. After a couple of moments _ tightened her hold on his chest and smiled as he quirked an eyebrow up at the odd behavior.

"_T'hy'la_." He began, beginning to pry her fingers from his body. "Do you require something?"

"What, haven't you ever heard of a hug before?" _ pouted, countering his question with a question.

"I have. But you know that Vulcan's are, as a species, averse to unnecessary touch." The explanation was given easily as her arms were fully removed from his body. The female in front of him merely pouted more, which gained another raised eyebrow.

"I know, I know…but Spock, no one's around, so I only thought…" She trailed off, sighing in defeat. "Okay, I understand. No more-"

"Even so," Spock began again, silencing _. "I find it would be perhaps more than acceptable to permit physical contact with you."

The moment he was done talking _ tackled him in a hug again, and this time she did manage to knock him over.

4.

Prompt: Sleep

_ sighed sleepily as she flipped another paper over. One would think that with everything else technology based they would have transferred paperwork onto PADD's or something, but no, they had decided to leave it in the bothersome paper form (which took up considerably more room) and _ found herself cursing the inanimate that was keeping her awake. A glance at her PADD supplied the time for her – 3:00 AM. She might as well have been working the Skeleton Shift.

"_T'hy'la_, I believe you should go to sleep now. Humans do require-"

"Yeah." _ responded blandly, letting her head rest on the desk in front of her. Spock sat nearby on his bed in a meditative pose. _ had moved her work into his room after he assured her she would not bother him, though to be honest, she hadn't really done much work since sitting down anyway. With a sigh she painstakingly drew herself up and began to gather her paperwork together into one stack.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing?"

Spock's voice interrupted her again, and she paused to turn and look at him.

"Getting ready to go back to my room?" The sentence left her lips as a question while she gazed at him. He had taken off his over-shirt which left him in only his body-hugging black undershirt. _'s gaze lingered a bit longer than necessary on his body before traveling up to his face again, where she was met with a raised eyebrow. Straightening up _ huffed and blew a stray piece of (h/c) out of her face.

"Illogical."

_'s face went blank as she stared at him. She was tired and was in no mood to try and figure out what he meant, and she contemplated simply leaving anyway. Her face must have relayed this to the Vulcan because he moved from his meditating posture to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I have a bed here and I am certain there is room for more than one body."

5.

Prompt: First

The first time _ had met Spock had been rather embarrassing for the young girl. In fact, most of her first few meetings with him could have gone better. For example, the first time she had been introduced to him had been outside of work at a bar, where it seemed he had been dragged against his will. He had approached her and simply said; "Excuse me, but your lacy undergarment is visible to those with adequate vision." Her confused and mortified expression made him continue to explain, "I believe that is considered taboo in your culture."

Yes, that certainly could have gone a lot better.

6.

Prompt: Attraction

_ stared down at the console in front of her, stuck in a day-dream. She had been assigned to the Enterprise nearly two years ago, and knew for a fact that quiet time like this was hardly a normal occurrence with her Captain's tendency to get into trouble. As her mind drifted further and further from any coherent thought her gaze drifted around the bridge, alighting on each of its inhabitants. A soft sigh left her lips as she rested her head on her hands and awaited her shift change.

**_-Short Time Skip-_**

_ was surprised to meet with Spock in the hallways after her shift, and she paused in front of him.

"Mr. Spock." She greeted, and he nodded ever so slightly in acknowledgment.

"Ms. _."

She smiled and turned to continue to her quarters, but his voice stopped her and she turned back around.

"Ms. _, I have calculated the likelihood of your attraction to me at 84.8 percent. Confirm or disprove." The Vulcan watched the female in front of him turn bright red as she began to stutter, before finally turning to flee down the corridor. He watched her go with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Fascinating. "

7.

Prompt: Blush

Spock sat silently as he listened to his _Ty'hy'la_ explain to him why she thought that a Vulcan's blood had more benefits than a human's did. When she had finished he had nodded silently before standing with her as she began to head to go work her shift.

"I have observed one consequence of iron-based blood which may be superior to a Vulcan's copper-based blood." He said when they paused at the door-way, and she looked at him in puzzlement.

"Hm? What's that?"

"When an excess of it reaches your cheeks, the hue your skin takes is quite aesthetically pleasing." He watched as a blush began to spread across her face, and the word pretty was supplied to him by his mind. He easily ignored such an emotional response – this woman seemed to make him think of such things all the time.

"I…I, um.."

"It is quite beneficial that there is no shortage of things to praise." She began to turn even redder and covered her face with her hands.

8.

Prompt: Pain

"_Ty'hy'la_." The words were whispered as Spock gripped _ tighter, and her eyes gazed listlessly up at him.

"Spock..." Her hand shook as she raised it up to cup his cheek, and he leaned into it ever so slightly before it fell back onto the ground lifelessly, leaving a red trail behind it. Spock's hands shook as he clutched his beloved closer to him. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, his mind in complete disarray. The walls he had carefully put up to conceal his emotions had been broken with one action, and the Vulcan felt traitorous tears slide down his cheeks.

She couldn't die.

He loved her.

She. Couldn't. Die.

9.

Prompt: Follow

Spock was not entirely sure how it had happened. He had thought he had his emotions under control. He had thought that he had finally locked away his human side. And yet, every time he was around _her_ his heart would beat erratically. Every time he spoke to _her_ he wished for her to say something more than a report or a greeting. A very, very, _very_ small part of himself found this ironic.

He loved this human, this illogical, wonderful girl.

And she barely noticed his existence.

He would follow her anywhere if asked.

And she'd never even notice.

10.

Prompt: Uh…I didn't have one. -.-

_ laughed. If anyone had told her that Spock, the unemotional Vulcan, would agree to her dare she would have called them crazy and sent them immediately to the Med Bay.

"Why did you agree to this?"

"If you are so easily entertained by something as small as this, then I have no reason to be unwilling to do so." Was his response. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You're the best. Now, five pick-up lines. Go."

What was the dare that _ was talking about? She had asked Spock to give her five pick-up lines as he would say them. Of course, it wasn't exactly a dare since she had practically come and begged for him to do it. Spock was silent for a moment, a hint of green touching at his ears.

"Is it possible that you have inadvertently drifted off your projected course? This seems likely, given that 'heaven' does not appear to be anywhere in the vicinity."

"Aww, Spock! That was so cute! Four to go~" _ sang, leaning closer to him. He merely watched her for a moment, before raising an eyebrow.

"You are much too easily entertained."

"That's not a very good pick-up line."

"Were you harmed on your descent from a questionably defined superlative afterlife?"

"Oh, there we go! Okay, three more!" She giggled and moved to sit beside him now. Spock stared resolutely ahead. He was just lucky they were in his quarters and not out where someone could see –or hear- them.

"If one's physical appearance were capable of instigating the death of an individual, you would be capable of complete annihilation of a species."

_ hummed and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the way his body tensed at the contact. " Two more."

"Were I to inform you that it is my opinion that you are in possession of a body which is exceptionally pleasing, what is the likelihood you would hold it against me?"

A laugh bubbled up from the lips of the woman leaning against him, and she turned to place a kiss on his neck. Spock somehow managed to sit even straighter than before and turned to look at her.

"You still have one more."

"I love you." He murmured, moving to connect their lips together. His hand had reached out and stroked _'s softly, but he quickly pulled away. _ giggled again as he looked away, and snuggled into the side of his chest. He was forced to put an arm around her to keep her from falling off of the bed.

"That wasn't a pick-up line at all."

.

.

.

"I love you too."


End file.
